In applications where the incoming frequency of a signal must be counted and immediately processed, the resolution of the count may be severely reduced if the input frequency range includes frequencies which are too low. One method of increasing the number of counting samples per unit of time without reducing the resolution is to provide frequency multiplication. Traditionally this has been done with complex phase-locked loops or simple edge detecting doublers. One of the problems with traditional edge detection doublers is that as the input frequency increases, the doubler may fail within the frequency range of interest. Such a failure in automotive speed controls would be highly undesirable, since it would probably lead to a runaway speed condition.